Times 21
by prplemyth
Summary: A random code, klutzy patronuses, a malfunctioning coffee maker, a ring, and a whole lot of trouble. What else is new for these two? A Tonks and Lupin story.


**A/N: So, yesterday was a snowday, today is a "I have nothing to do until 7" day, and I was bored and decided to write a new fic since I have a huge amount of writers block on my others. Probably not the best plan, but hey, what can a girl do?**

**REMUS J. LUPIN**

A witch with pink, mussed hair, dreary with sleep, heard a ringing in her ear. "Whisza?" she mumbled incoherently.

"What did you say?"

She lifted her face off of the pillow. "What is that?"

"Your phone, my dear."

Nymphadora Tonks flipped over on her side. "Oh, hi Remus." She gave me a peck on the lips. I smiled.

"Hello, Dora. Your phone is still ringing."

"CRAP YOU'RE RIGHT!" Tonks went to grab her cell phone…

And inadvertently rolled out of the bed, taking the covers with her. They covered her up, making it even more difficult to reach her phone.

"You took the covers, and now I'm cold."

"Do I look like I care?"

"Your phone is still ringing."

"I KNOW THAT, REMUS!"

She struggled to stand up, wrapped in her blankets like a cocoon. She walked over to the dresser upon which was her cell phone, and she was almost there when a pillow hit her from the back and knocked her over.

"Oops, sorry, dear. Did I hit you?"

"YES, YOU DID, REMUS, AND YOU DAMN WELL MEANT TO!" she said as she, once again, struggled to get out of her cotton cocoon. She managed to reach her phone when she heard a beeping and an electronic voice saying, "You have one missed call."

"Oh, crap. This is your fault, Remus."

"I'm sure it is." I watched her struggle, again, to get her other hand out of the blankets to redial the phone.

"Are you going to help me, Remus?"

"Sure."

She continued to struggle. I continued to stare at her.

What? It was amusing.

"No, please?"

"Oh, fine." I sighed like it was a big deal. I picked up the phone, hit "send send" and it began to dial. Tonks looked at me.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you are high?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not the chocoholic here Remy."

I stared in shock. When I finally got my voice back, I said, in an oddly shriek-ish manner, "DON'T CALL ME REMY!"

"I'll call you what I want."

"Fine. Nymphadora."

"SHUT UP!"

"Aha, two can play at this game!" I threw a pillow at her. She fell over again, and landed on her cell phone.

"Hello? Hello? Tonks? You there?" The muffled voice came from underneath her. She'd pressed the speakerphone button. She scrambled up, sent me a glare that would have sent me cowering in my werewolf state, and answered the phone.

"Hi Kingsley!" She put the phone up to her ear. I smirked. She hadn't taken it off speakerphone yet.

Kingsley responded with a pleasant, "Good morning."

Well that's what it sounded like to me. To Tonks, apparently, it sounded like screaming.

"KINGSLEY! WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!" shouted Tonks.

"Hon?"

She turned her attention to me. "What, Remus."

"You never took it off speakerphone."

She looked down at the phone. "I knew that."

She began to talk into her little phone - after she took it off speakerphone - and her face went from happy to concerned in a matter of seconds.

"Okay, Kingsley. We'll be there in a minute, okay?"

I walked over to where she was. "What's up?"

"We need to have an Order meeting about picking up Harry."

"That's a month away!"

"I know, but apparently someone had an idea that could be a breakthrough in getting him to the Burrow safely."

"When is the meeting?"

"Friday. What day is it today, anyway?"

"Wednesday, dear. What time is the meeting?"

"Arthur will send us a Patronus as soon as he knows."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I hate this."

"Hate what?"

"That it won't be as elaborate as I wanted it to be."

"What won't be as elaborate?" Tonks was as confused as a straight man in a gay bar.

I walked over to the dresser and grabbed something out of it. I held it in my hands and hid them behind my back. "I was planning to do this a little later, but I guess now will have to do.

I opened the box to reveal a small ring with pink and purple gems. "Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks. Will you marry me?"

_**NYMPHADORA A. TONKS**_

I looked down at the ring he held in front of me. "I thought you said this couldn't happen." I asked him, confused.

"Dora, I was wrong. I was so wrong. I love you more than anything in the world, and I would be ecstatic if you would be my wife and if I was your husband."

"Do you love me more than chocolate?" I asked, completely joking.

"Oh, it was a tough call, but I'd say I do."

I smiled and blushed. "Yes, Remus."

"Yes, what?"

I stared at him. He couldn't be serious.

"OH! RIGHT!" I rolled my eyes as he picked me up and swung me around. I kissed him.

"When?" I asked.

"Not sure. Probably soon."

"How soon?"

"As soon as we can without it being too soon."

I rolled my eyes. It was such a Remus comment. "That was such a Remus comment."

"How?"

"You know, the whole 'I must make it so vague and random that no one can understand what in Merlin's name I'm saying' thing. You've done it forever."

He looked appalled. "I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too whatever you say times 21."

"How do you always win these things?" He sighed exasperatedly.

"I think it's the pink hair. Gives me intelligence."

"Oh, my dear, you don't need anymore intelligence."

"This is one of those moments when I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not."

"I'll leave that for you to think about."

I laughed. It's just one of those things that he'd say.

"So, since we're going to get married," I said, "How about some good natured celebration?" I fluttered my eyelashes like an idiot.

Remus picked me up in that wedding carry thing that I never understood. "Oh, that would be wonderful."

* * *

After our "good natured celebration", I got up and made some coffee. Ok, not really. I got the coffee out of the cabinet and Remus actually made it. I still can't figure out how to work the stupid coffee machine…

As I sipped the coffee, I looked at the ring on my left hand. It was white gold with a pinkish gem in the middle, with three purple amethyst stones .

"Remus? What is this?" I asked, pointing to the pink jewel in the middle of my ring.

"It's a pink topaz. And the six purple stones are amethyst. I know it's not the most expensive ring, but it's what I could afford. You're worth so much more, and you deserve more, but - "

I walked over to him and covered his mouth with my hand. "It's perfect. Pink and purple are my two favorite colors. It's perfect." I stopped covering his mouth.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Odd silence. I hate silence. Too quiet.

I just realized how stupid that sounds. Ah well. It's early in the morning.

"The coffee is done," said Remus in a distracted way.

"It's actually boiling out of the coffee maker."

The mood changed a bit. "IT WHAT?! IT ONLY DOES THAT WHEN YOU'RE HANDLING IT!"

"I resent that."

Our small apartment reeked with the smell of coffee. Which is kind of weird in our place, because we rarely have coffee.

In reality, I don't even know why we have a coffee machine when we could just magic coffee.

Ah well. Not really important.

While I was thinking about nothing truly relevant to the situation, Remus was trying his hardest to make the coffee resemble coffee and not mud.

Yup. It looked like mud. Somehow it had congealed into a mess of clumped, gooey, disgustingness.

"Remus?"

He turned. He was covered in coffee sludge. "You're covered in coffee."

His eyebrows shot up. "Really? I thought I just got shot with cement." His voice oozed with sarcasm. I think.

"Remus? Cement is grey."

"Your point?"

"You'd have to be really out of it to think you were shot with cement when coffee is brown. That sarcasm didn't work."

He sighed and shook his head. He does that a lot. "DORA! What did you need to tell me in the first place?"

I stood there for a second. "Hold on. I can't remember."

Remus began to laugh. "That's a very Dora thing to do."

"Oh, right. When do you think the meeting will be. You know, for picking up Harry?"

The mood immediately got darker. "Well I suppose - "  
Just then, a silver weasel shot through the window and knocked me headfirst into the coffee mess. Fabulous.

Arthur Weasley's voice sounded from the silver shover-into-coffee-sludge. "Tonks, Lupin, the meeting for…You know what…Will be on Yadirf at Eno pm. Hope to see you there."

Remus watched the patronus leave.

"What the bloody hell did that mean. Yadirf isn't even a word!"

I rolled my eyes. "He meant Friday at one."

"Oh."

"Yup. You know Arthur and his weird muggle obsession. He's recently gotten into saying random things backwards. He's convinced it's a code muggles use nearly all the time."

"Strange guy."

"You're telling me."

The two of us looked at each other.

At the same time we said, "You're covered in coffee."

"I'll take the shower first. You clean up the mess."

Remus looked shocked. "I have to clean up the mess? Why do I have to clean up the mess?"

"Because I said so."

"Who are you, my mother?"

"No, I'm your - What am I?"

He smiled. "As of this morning, you are my fiancée."

I smiled too. "I like the sound of that. Your fiancée.."

"And soon, you'll be my wife."

**A/N2: Well, hope you liked that! Reviews would be fab, mainly because I want to know if I should continue this or not. I probably will anyway, but hey, a review would make it all the more pleasant now wouldn't it?**


End file.
